


A million and one reason

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loyalty, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Resolving Issues, Suspicions, Trust, Workplace Relationship, emotional stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It all starts with one case. Kageyama Tobio can only take so much.





	1. Late hours

_It starts with a case that Tsukishima gets._

 

_Regular hours become late hours._

_After a while, the late hours begin to stretch even longer; sometimes he doesn't even come home for three days except to change. Kageyama knows that one fact because he finds the hamper full when he gets home off training for the upcoming state qualifications. He gets that._

_But then the long hours of the case Tsukishima deals with begin to eat at the weekends, too, and he almost never gets to see him._

 

_He finds the coffee mug he prepared that morning full when he gets home, Tsukishima didn't even touch it. He came back that night at some three in the morning, changed, went into his study and gone out who knows when._

_The rare times he gets to see him, they barely exchange words, because Tsukishima has work to deal with and spends most of the time in the study again. Hauled up in that room, constantly on the phone._

_Which is kind of ironic, considering how Kageyama can't remember the last time he actually picked up the phone when he called or replied to a text._

_But he remains quiet about it._

 

_The rings under Tsukishima's eyes are enough of a hint when he does get a glimpse of him._

 

_Kageyama understands completely._

 

_Then, a few shirts that don't belong to Kei appear mixed with the ones he does own. A few notes by the phone, with addresses of places he rather not know about. The voice telling him Kei doesn't answer starts telling him his phone is off._

_He remains quiet about it as well. There's a million and one reason as to where those shirts came from. There's a million and one reason why Kei has addresses of those places written down next to the phone. There's a million and one reason why Kei has to shut his phone off._

_It's a Saturday morning when Tobio turns a pair of Kei's pants inside out to put them in the washing machine when he hears something small and metallic hit the floor._

_There's a million and one reason why Kei had his wedding ring in his pocket._

 

_But it takes Tobio a while to pick it up._

_His hands couldn't stop shaking._

_And he was angry with himself for that._

 

_The simple gold band was left on Kei's desk in his study._

_That was the last time Tobio entered that room._

 


	2. All in the job description

It begins with the case he gets that morning.

 

Kuroo, of course, because why not, chooses the absolute worst time to get into a fight with his lover and pester everyone he comes across with it. Bokuto is with Akaashi half the country away, dealing with a case of their own. Meaning, Tsukishima is stuck with that idiotic cat who can really be... _whatstheword..._

The case involves more bullshit than your average multi episode crime show when things are about to get down.

At first, a few case files, a few talks with the people dealing with this gang before and all of a sudden, Tsukishima can't remember if he went home that night. Talking with the detectives, hunting down witnesses, tracing witnesses, making sure some of them don't mysteriously disappear, dealing with Kuroo... Two, three days just melt into one.

Tsukishima, we got this, Tsukishima, can you, Tsukishima, go down and find, Tsukishima-

 

“ _Tsukishima, the case just got complicated.”_

“ _How complicated?”_

“ _Disappear for a while.”_

“ _Absolutely not.”_

“ _But-”_

“ _Tsukishima, I hope you know you can't tell a soul about this.”_

 

Can't tell a soul about this. What a joke.

_A joke that turned real dark humour real quick._

From doing an officers job most of the time to finding a few people dead. Yes, the case got complicated. Legal ways are not sufficient any more. Someone or someone's are trying to disappear but are leaving quite the mess behind them.

Three witnesses, all gone.

That corrupted detective, dead.

The whole neighbourhood turned out to suffer from a severe case of amnesia over night, must be a new medical curiosity.

Whoops, there's a rather familiar name mentioned somewhere by someone. Aww, it's got to do with high politics. Why didn't they see it coming?

 

_Oh, wait._

_They did._

 

He registers faintly some movement in the apartment at some ungodly hour that...morning? Evening? What day is it? As he checks the clock.

Five am.

_Great._

He just missed his husband he hasn't seen in a few days.

The phone rings again.

 

Another person found dead.

 

He's ready to kill someone himself as he rushes past the door, checking if he has clothes on him. He does. On with the programme, then. People seem to have gained some special abilities while he was stuck in his office and running around the place. The vanishing act some people pull is beyond words.

This time around, he's painfully aware of the number three glaring at him while he tosses the dirty clothes into the hamper before he throws a few stacks of paper into the bin as he pulls out an new stack to read through it.

So after level one, which is sudden widespread amnesia, level two, which is the vanishing act, enter level three of this bizarre game of cat, mouse, bureaucracy, law and reinforcement and threats start coming in. One or two people have to pull out, they can't risk their family's safety.

Kuroo and his love life troubles keep some level of entertainment in the whole situation but his new genius idea really has Tsukishima considering adding him to that vanishing act list.

 

“ _You complain to me about him being mad at you and you do nothing about it?”_

“ _I really don't care any more.”_

“ _So you're just giving up?”_

“ _Sometimes, you got to know when to quit.”_

 

While that sounds actually wise, considering whom it came from, Tsukishima can't relate. He doesn't have work related problems with Kageyama. If he hadn't done so already, he'd marry him all over again for putting up with this shit without so much as a word.

Level four of the game requires him, Kuroo and the newbie playing undercover agents. Not that it's hard, Tsukishima has a few right people in a few right places, but his wardrobe seems to disagree with the idea as he gets more and more involved. Things get ugly. And when things get ugly, things also get messy.

Luckily, Kuroo is there to provide a few extra clothing when Tsukishima can't move from the office and someone thought it necessary to run into him with coffee or ink or whatever else convenient to leave stains.

Welcome to level five, where the situations tend to turn attorney's into- no, wait. Usually, this is what some people think attorney's do in the meantime. Visit elite hotels and some less elite, but nonetheless with the same purpose.

 

“ _I can't believe you never had an affair.” He hears some wise guy tell someone._

_Yes, because to be an attorney, you are required to cheat on your spouse._

_You have to sign up to that once you pass the exam._

_Otherwise, they won't let you into the club. Why should you be better than them?_

 

That's how they roll here. It's a fucking job requirement. Unless you're Tsukishima Kei. When you're Tsukishima Kei, people leave you alone lest they have to deal with you and that is not something they would want.

 

“ _Dude, I suggest you lose the ring.” Kuroo says as they're about to visit one of those hotels he had written on some papers back home._

“ _What?”_

“ _Trust me, you don't want those people snooping around.”_

“ _They're going to do so, regardless.”_

“ _Yes, but better not present a target on a silver platter.”_

 

Several days later, Tsukishima is ready to glare Kuroo's head clean of his shoulders when he can't find his wedding band.

He then does find it, on his desk, but this time around, there's something added to it.

 

_I trust you_

 

Tsukishima's _not losing_ this ring. Ever again.

 

“ _Tsukishima.”_

“ _What?”_

“ _We got this.”_

 

_Yeah, he'd like to go home some time, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Tsukishima's POV and also there's gonna be another chapter after this one.


	3. One's own advice

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. Neither did Sakusa.

They were both at Tsukki's and Kageyama's place, seated at the counter in the kitchen. They both just knew something was wrong – Sakusa as a team mate and Yamaguchi as the team's physiotherapist.

True, Kageyama was...specific when it came to human interactions and one needed access to a dictionary and a guide to understand him, but both could see, even without their years worth of experience in reading his moods, that things weren't alright.

He tends to shut himself off and deal with stuff on his own when things get really bad.

So when he came that morning, pale as a ghost and visibly breaking, enough was enough.

Yamaguchi's amazed. Because, in all truth, never mind the fact that he knew Tsukishima from way back before time and he really loved him as a friend, best friend and brother, finding random shirts, hotel addresses and then the ring in his pocket without a word of explanation would make him flip his shit like no other.

On the other hand, he was also grateful Kageyama was rather atypical with these kinds of things. He can only imagine Hinata's reaction and god knows who else might have been there if he complained even once about this. He's not proud of himself for thinking that, but he's grateful.

Sakusa's just not happy with Kageyama being in turmoil for so long, but he can't say he didn't expect him reacting the way he did. It was just who he was. Unless Tsukishima came forth and outright told him he was seeing someone, he'd ignore it. Because there are countless reasons as to why something was. Jumping to conclusion is not something he did. As admirable that was, it took a great toll on him.

_Damn, this was heavy._

Yamaguchi is the first to speak.

“ _I...damn it, Tobes._ ” He says, using that nickname he came up with some years ago out of sheer frustration, also in a situation when Kageyama just didn't react the way he was supposed to. Or, how the majority would have any way.

“I believe what Yamaguchi here is trying to say is that, while it's admirable that you decided to not jump at the circumstantial evidence, you shouldn't break yourself over it either.” Sakusa says, voice low, translation perfect as ever.

“What he said.” Yamaguchi nods and then fuck it gets up and hugs the man.

“I love Tsukki, you know that, but hell man, value yourself. This is seriously messed up.” He's really conflicted; being stuck with firmly believing Tsukki would not actually stab him in the back and fucking angry with him for this behaviour towards Kageyama and being stuck with feeling grateful and worried Kageyama was...well, Kageyama, even in this situation.

The tense silence is abruptly broken by the volume of Kageyama's ringtone as the phone jumps to life, making them all jerk.

 

* * *

 

“ _Kageyama speaking.”_

“We nailed it.” Tsukishima says, feeling relief wash over him the moment he spoke those words out loud, making his head spin and he has to lean against the wall before he falls down. “We nailed the case.”

There's a crash on the other side of the line.

“ _That's...”_

“...you okay?”

“ _Yeah, just, dropped a glass.”_

“Oh. Be careful with the shards. No, actually, forget that. Would you meet me at the party my office is throwing?” He asks as his head clears a bit.

“ _...sure._ ”

“Tobio, are you really alright?” He can't help but feel something's _really not_.

“ _Yamaguchi and Sakusa are here, mind if they come, too?_ ”

“Not at all.” He also never evaded questions like this.

“ _Great, I'll see you soon then._ ”

“Right. Third floor, big doors on the left.”

“ _See you._ ”

“Bye.”

 

_Odd._

Then again, maybe he's just hearing things. They had their last match before the qualifications next September last night. He must have been exhausted if both Yamaguchi and Sakusa had to interfere.

 

* * *

 

“Shimizu-san?” He knocks on the door of the secretary.

“Yes?” She looks up from her notes as he enters the room.

“Sign me up for vacation.”

“Of course.” She says as she moves her mouse, opening the vacation schedule. “When?”

“Starting tomorrow.”

Kuroo walks past the doors but retraces his steps when he notices him talking to Shimizu.

“There you are, Mr Assaulting Attorney.” He teases as he grabs him and leads him to the third floor. “What are you still doing here, you know the party can't begin until the man of the next ten years isn't there.”

“So I'm the man of the next ten years now, huh?” He rolls his eyes. A week before, he was _a runt who just wasted his education_ , in the words of someone with a bleeding nose.

“You know how politics work.”

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, seriously.” Kuroo blinks at him as he finds him leaned against a wall with a glass of perfectly good brandy being watered down by the melting ice and ignored in his hand.

“What?”

“You almost got shot and now you're being jumpy?”

“Shut up. I want to see my husband and get the hell out of here.” Kei mutters, tapping his foot lightly. He still can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong at home.

“Well...” Kuroo begins and then simply leans in to whisper something in his ear. He calms down immediately upon hearing the whispered words, expression unreadable and quite rankly, his temperature dropping significantly.

“ _I'm gonna pretend you never said that._ ” Tsukishima states as Kuroo grins wide at him when he moves away.

Over the duration of that damn case, Tsukishima can't deny he didn't see a thing or two. Kuroo might have suggested something that one time. Implied that other time. _But asking him outright if he had a chance with him really crossed all lines._

The case brought forth a few position changes in a lot of places, including their own workplace. One or two people, possibly more, will be removed from the pay-list, seeing how they were somewhere half across the globe if nothing else got to them first. He's seen quite a few colleagues take up vacation time, consultations and two were getting divorced.

“So you really never cheated on him?” Kuroo asks, impressed.

“Yeah, a million times, because what attorney doesn't cheat.” He mutters, dryly.

“No offense, but yeah, it is kind of amazing.”

Now Tsukishima actually laughs. For the first time in a few months. Because it's ridiculous.

“Why on earth should such a basic thing be so amazing?” He asks, stare cold and Kuroo realises that he may have just crossed a line there. “If you won't respect your spouse, then you shouldn't have married them in the first place.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kuroo lets it slip before he can stop himself.

“Why?”

Now it's his turn to be jumpy and nervous.

“You make is look so easy.” He says, shoulders slumping and his carefree attitude dropping for once.

“What's this really about, Kuroo?”

“I...I want to make things right.”

“Well you're doing it wrong.”

“I know.”

“Why don't you just talk to them?”

 

There are two pairs hands grabbing at his shoulder and pulling him away from Kuroo and he's not a little surprised to find Yamaguchi and Sakusa staring at him as they all stop in a more empty corner.

“ _Damn it, Tsukki, I thought you cheated on him._ ” Yamaguchi says, obviously distressed, as he runs his hand through his own hair.

“Where the hell did you get that idea?” Tsukishima can't help but gape at him, obviously confused, because who wouldn't be, seeing your best friend and your husbands most loyal watchdog staring at you with grim faces and then your best friend almost accusing you of adultery _but no husband in sight who was supposed to come with them._

“Kageyama came in here and saw you laughing for the first time in ages with someone else.” Sakusa says, voice even, and Tsukishima can feel the colour drain from his face.

“I suggest you follow your own advice and go talk to him.”

“Where is he?”

“He just left.”

“Down the stairs.” Yamaguchi says, pushing him past the door. “Hurry.”

“Tsukishim-” Kuroo manages past the crowd of people but is stopped before he can reach the door Tsukishima all but bolted through.

“ _The hell do you think you're going?_ ” Yamaguchi asks, in an almost sing-song voice spelling bloody murder, holding him nice and tight.

“I..uh...” _Wow, this dude is stronger than he looks._

“ _That's what I thought._ ”

_Oh, boy._

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima's arm collides rather painfully with the frame as he slips while taking a sharp turn on a corner.

 _Of all the bullshit he's pulled over the months_ , from busting in a drug den unarmed, jumping over a spiky fence in his long coat, yelling at his boss, almost getting shot at when the newbie exposed the corrupted cop, almost getting drugged in an alley, to kicking a politician in the face in that one hotel and shoving one over the balcony, this must be the stupidest of them yet.

_How could he be so fucking stupid?_

_It's like leaving the exam room and remembering every correct answer the moment you step out the door._

He left Kuroo's shirts and what not at his own apartment, damn hotel addresses all over the place and missed way too many calls than he dares to remember – let's not forget the days and nights when he didn't even show up home-

_Oh, god, he forgot his wedding band in his pants that day._

He must have found it-

 

– _I trust you –_

 

_Yeah, he trusts him, but that doesn't mean he's not hurt by months of absence and ignoring._

_He's not the one to tell what troubles him. Meaning, if Yamaguchi and Sakusa got that idea, he can only imagine the look on Tobio's face._

This is the first time he feels something akin to fear since he took the case. It's sickening. He has to find him.

He does.

 

“Tobio!”

Kei practically tackles him as he reaches out, grabbing his wrist, tripping half way over the last stair and they both end up on the floor, but he doesn't care. He wraps his arms tightly around him, ignoring the stabbing pain and guilt drowning him as Tobio tries to push him away but he's shaking too much from the tears he tries to choke down.

“Let go.” He says, voice wavering dangerously and the last syllable is not even out when he finally breaks.

“No.” He whispers, holding him tighter.

“ _Let go, Tsukishima._ ” He repeats, anger and hurt loud and clear in his voice, and Tsukishima feels his heart break, cursing himself internally.

“ _I won't let go._ ”

Tobio chokes on his tears, burying his face into his shoulder, both hands clutching at the front of his shirt.

 

_Months._

 

* * *

 

They're in Kei's office, with said owner of the office breaking every rule and work codex as he hands over the summary of his and everyone else's work to Tobio.

“This. Is what had me occupied.” Kei says in a quiet voice. The summary alone was a book.

“I shouldn't-” Tobio begins, much calmer now, even if the tears keep coming.

“Please read it.”

“But you-”

“Don't care.” He says. He's kept enough secrets. Not like Tobio would go around and recite the damn thing any ways. He waits patiently for Tobio to go through a summary of some hundred or so pages.

“You really kicked this guy in the face?” He asks as he gets to the police report of that particular incident that had even Kuroo rethink a thing or two.

“He deserved it.”

“He must be quite the asshole if _you_ resorted to physical harm.” He observes as he keeps reading.

Kei smirks.

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The last page is turned and Kei's in a crouch in front of him, holding his hands and swiping his thumb over his knuckles.

“How did you-” He stops, unsure how to formulate a string of questions into a single one.

He knows who he is and how he thinks – he knows that when Tobio devotes himself to someone or something, it's loyalty to a fault. Kei knows he knows him better than himself at times, how he works, how he thinks. He knows Tobio trusts him but what he did the last few months would drive a statue mad. It's not why he did it, it's...

“ _Why didn't you just send me to hell back there?_ ” He asks, looking up to him. He knows he doesn't have the exact right to question him, but he's dying to know.

Tobio tenses up, remembering the shock surging through him when the ring that's back on Kei's finger fell out of the pocket that morning, constricting his chest rather painfully.

_It took him everything he had to force himself not to think at all as his gaze fell on the gold band lying on the floor. He didn't want to break over something that wasn't explained. It meant nothing. There was a million reasons why he would take it off._

_But once he picked it up from the floor, he ended up holding it tight for quite some time, thinking about a lot of things for someone who decided not to think at all._

_He had his conclusion engraved in it before leaving it on Kei's desk and deciding he'd not step into that room until they sorted things out._

But, upon reaching the door of the third floor of Kei's workplace...

 

“ _You laughed._ ” He says softly _and it's situations like this that Kei is more than convinced he should have gone to law school with that pin point accuracy of his on how to destroy people with one sentence._

“ _I don't deserve you._ ” Kei mutters as he buries his face into Tobio's lap.

 

_Kei laughs and Tobio doesn't care if his heart breaks. Because Kei laughed and looked happy. He should really do something about that._

 

_So he does._

_He pulls Tobio down from the couch into his lap, cups his face and pulls him into a kiss, letting out a moan the moment their lips meet. He can feel his bones melt, sparks tingling beneath his skin and warmth envelope him. His hands are pulling at the hem of his shirt before he even registers what he's doing, tracing warm skin underneath and Tobio breaks the kiss with a sweet soft moan, melting against him._

_How he missed this._

 

* * *

 

“Let me take you on a vacation.”

“Don't you have work?”

Kei eyes the few files on his desk.

“No, I'm taking a vacation.”

Like right here and a few seconds later.

The clock turns twelve with a soft click.

“Would you look at that.”

“What?”

“Your volleyball season is officially over.”

Tobio looks up at the clock.

“So it is.”

 

“ _How do I make this up to you?” He asks and feels his hands hold his just a tad tighter._

“ _Stay.”_

 

_It's some two in the morning and Tobio is sleeping soundly, head resting against Kei's chest, breathing evenly. They're on the couch Tsukishima used not once as a spare bed._

_Staying late in the office like this isn't so bad, he thinks._

 

_Though, he's really looking forward to wake up with the furnace Tobio tends to become in his sleep more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Love you all.


End file.
